


Blissful Peace

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Ushijima loved these moments with Kita, where the world was shut out and they could just... be.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Blissful Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Song on loop: [You Are Mine, by Spencer Combs feat. Holley Maher](https://open.spotify.com/track/4dTRrcrG69otiofMT1ep2W)
> 
> Thanks to Airy for [prompt #1](https://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts): **"You’re really soft"**  
> 

Nestled between his boyfriend’s legs, his head on his stomach, Ushijima sighed contentedly. His feet hung off the edge of the couch but he refused to acknowledge the beginning numbness crawling up his limbs in favor of staying right where he was. It wasn’t often they had time just to be together, both of their professions taking them away for hours or sometimes days at a time. 

He listened to the steady hum of life beneath him: the beat of Kita’s heart, the breath in his lungs, even the slight grumble in his stomach reminding Ushijima that it _had_ been a while since they ate breakfast. 

But still, he didn’t want to move, merely nuzzling against the give of muscle and fat he found uncannily comfortable. Absentmindedly, he murmured, “You’re really soft.”

Kita’s answering chuckle shook Ushijima’s head slightly, his voice a mix of rumble and clear sound as he asked, “Are you saying I’m getting fat?”

“Not at all,” Ushijima insisted quickly, raising his head to look up at Kita’s face, glad to find a smile on his lips. “I’m surprised, actually, since you’re so fit.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Kita teased as he raked his fingers through Ushijima’s bangs. 

Shifting, Ushijima grunted against the tingle in his shins but ignored the slight burning of nerves coming back to life and pushed up, crawling over Kita until they were face to face. “In that case, where would cooking you a meal get me?” 

Kita’s stomach growled again and they both laughed quietly. “It will get you a happy man who will have the energy to kiss you breathless,” Kita replied. 

Ushijima leaned down, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Kita’s lips. “Just an appetizer,” he said, bopping that cute button nose before he rose to go to the kitchen and make good on his promise, knowing Kita would make good on his offer of dessert. 


End file.
